BBQ
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Magnus and Alec were bored and they decided to grill with tier friends.


**This is the one shot i told you in my AN in betrayal :) hope you like it.**

* * *

Alec and Magnus were molding in living room. Both sighed alternately.

''Alec.''Magnus said.

''Ya?!''He asked like he was just woken up in very a deep trance.

''We should throw a party, today.''Magnus invented.

''I'm not a party people Magnus and I'm almost pretty sure that no one would come.''Alec sighed.

''Then we're going to grill, and we're going to invite people too. Isabelle, Sam and Clarissa.''Magnus said and took his phone on the table.

''What about Jace? And what Sam, it's Simon Magnus. Were know him about two years and you still don't know his name. Come on.''Alec picked up Chairman to his lap and started to pet the tiny cat.

''Well I'm sorry for not knowing that Rat Boy's name. I haven't send time whit him. And I don't wanna Goldilocks here.''Magus said to him.

''Don't you think he's going to come whit Clary.''Alec asked to him.

''Okay okay, you call them and I concentrate snapping my fingers.''Magnus said and threw his cell towards Alec, but it accidentally hit to Chairman and the cat hopped up and hiss to Mangus and hopped to the floor.

''Don't do anything yet, if they can't come.''Alec yelled him to the kitchen.

He grabbed to Magnu's cell and he called to Izzy.

It ringed couple of times when Isabelle answered.''Maggie! Something wrong?''

''No nothing is wrong and here is your loving big brother. We were just wondering if you and Simon could come to our flat, were having a little grill... I don't know if I could call it a party, but still. Can you come, are you with Simon or Jace or Clary cuz we want them to come too.''Alec explained.

''Yes, I'm whit Clary and Simon is with Jace.''She said.''And... we can come. We pick Jace and Simon with us while we come there.''

''Why is he with Simon.''Alec asked amused.

''They're... getting closer.''Isabelle chuckled.''See you soon brother dearest.''

''Okay Isabelle.''Alec said and hang up.

''Are they coming!? Can I finally snap my fingers!?''Magnus yelled.

''Yes Magnus you can!''He yelled back.''But where we're going to be? If you grill here you can't get that smell out of here.''

''We're going to be on the roof darling.''Magnus yelled.

''You have a roof?''Alec asked and walk to him.''Why didn't I know that...?''

''Because, darling.''Magnus started and pulled Alec close to him and put his hand to his ass.''You are too busy in our bedroom whit me so you don't have much free time.''

Alec blushed and kissed Magnus quickly and he wet to put more proper clothes on.

''What are we going to grill.''Alec asked to Magnus when he was done.

''Stake and vegetables and sausage.''Magnus smiled and washed his hands.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _

Alec went to buzz them in and he opened the door to them.

''Hey big brother.''Isabelle said and kissed him to the cheek.

''Hi, come in. I think Magnus went to dress up.''Alec said and they went to sit the couch.

''Come on Alec. It's only afternoon. You didn't call when you guys were ad it?''Jace imply.

''No Jace! Not like that.''Alec screamed and blushed.

''Hello kids.''Magnus came the room and glanced at Alec quickly.''I was away for a few minutes and you make my poor Alec this ready already.''

''Well I'm sorry if my brother is this sensitive.''Jace said smirking, Clary slapped him to the shoulder.''What the hell? Why did you did that?''

''You deserved it tough.''Magnus said and sit next to Alec.

''SO... Where are we going to eat and grill?''Isabelle asked.

''On my roof. And yes I have a roof everybody.''Magnus said before anyone could ask.''Shall we move to the roof people?''

They left to the roof and Magnus snapped his fingers one time and when they appear to there. There was all of the grill stuff and a little round table with six chairs around it and many drinks on the table alcohol too and glasses and paper plates. And there was also a hot tub. And the place where they would spend time there was a big fence around it jut in case. The place was decorated whit flowers and stuff. It was very beautiful.

''This looks great Mags.''Alec whispered.

''I know darling.''Magnus whispered to his back and kissed him quickly.

They went to sit and talked and Magnus sapped his fingers once in a while and they had their food and they eat on peace. Before Simon started to gasp like unstopped.

''Simon what is it?''Isabelle asked.

''H-Hot! Hot!'Simon screamed and Magnus snapped a water bool to his legs.

Simon picked it up and put his head into it, his whole head. And after a few minutes he lifted it up (vampire) and everyone were laughing.''What the fuck Magnus!?''

''That must be the one where the chili jar fell.''Magnus said coolly.

''Well yes! Fuck!''Simon still screamed.

''Calm down Simon.''Isabelle said and kissed him.

They decided they were done, cuz there was no food left except the hot stake what was on the floor. they all grabbed drinks and Mangus snapped them all on to their swim suits, to girls bikini and to Jace the whole body swim suit and to Simon women swimsuit and to Alec very very tight Speedo.

''Magnus Bane!''Alec screamed face all read.''Chance these, all of us.''

''Hm... Okay.''Magnus and sighed and snapped his fingers and there was normal swimsuits on them.

''Thanks.''Alec said and kissed to him.

They climbed to the hot tub with their drinks, everyone else had something alcohol except Alec and Clary.

''You know, we should be truth or dare.''Isabelle suggest when she was a little tipsy already, and also everyone else too who drank alcohol and Magnus just snapped a new one when ever the drink was drank.

''I think I'm little too old for that Izzy.''Alec said.

''I'm 800 old Alexander and you're going to play.''Magnus pecked him to his lips.''Isabelle darling, you can start.''

''Okay.''She looked mischievously everyone.''Jace. truth or dare.''

''Dare.''Jace said.

''Made out with Simon at least half minutes. If it's okay whit Clary.''Isabelle said.

''I don't mind. This'll be fun.''Clary smirked.

Jace turn up one's nose to Simon but still he pressed his lips to his and he stayed there that 30 seconds.

''Ew...''Jace said.''Okay, Alec. Truth it is. Is Magus good of giving blowjobs?''

''Oh I'm the best.''Magnus said drunkenly and kissed Alec's neck.

''I'm asking Alec, Bane.''Jace said.''Alec, what do you think?''

''Öh... I... Yes.. I thinks so.''Alec said and blushed and looked Clary, she was going to to the one with Alec who was going to remember this tomorrow.

''Don't try to fool them darling. Everybody know I give amazing blowjobs.''Magnus winked to Alec and Alec blushed.

''Okay lets move on.''Jace said.''You can blow Alec on the night. But now lets move on.''

''Okay okay.''Alec said.''Clary, so dare, right? Yes. Take your bra and put it to Jace's head.'' Alec had no idea where that came from, but now she had a dare.

''Okay.''Clary said and stepped out of the hot tub and pick her bras and put them to Jace's head and came back.''Done. My turn. Isabelle. Truth it is. Hmm... Had you and Simon don it yet?''

Isabelle smirked and said.''What do you think?''

''What?! You are only sixteen Isabelle Lightwood!''Alec yelled to her.

''Chill out Alec, we haven't don it yet.''Isabelle said smiling.

''Don't try to fool us. I have heard you guys.''Jace smirked.''And Clary too.''

''We haven't done that yet, but we have done stuff.''Isabelle said.

''Don't tell, we don't wanna know.''Alec said to her.''Now continue.''

''Don't worry, I wouldn't even tell you if you wanted to.''Isabelle smirked and kissed Simon quickly to his cheek.''Magnus. Dare, okay... Give Alec very wet tongue kiss.''

''I start to like this game.''Magnus smirked and puled Alec closer to him and winked to him before he pressed his lips to Alec's passionately and pushed his tongue inside Alec's mouth and hummed happily and touched his neck whit his hand.

Alec felt Magnus's other hand on his tight and it was sliding to his crotch, but he noticed it too late when Magnus groped his erection. Alec pulled his head back and yelped and blushed.

''Was that good enough?''Magnus smirked and leaned close to Alec's ear and whispered.''Don't pretend that didn't turn you on.''

''That's the problem.''Alec whispered back. Magnus glace down and saw a big bulge in Alec's shorts.

''I think we should go back inside guys.''Magnus said and he snapped his fingers and thy were all back inside sitting on their pajamas on the couch.

''You can sleep here. There's the quest room and two can sleep in this couch, you can open it to make it bigger.''Magnus said.''But Now! Alexander and myself are going to our bedroom.''

''Good night brother dearest.''Isabelle winked.

Magnus pulled Alec to his room and the second he closed his door, he pinned Alec against the door and kissed and touched him and left a hickey the size of Europe on his neck. They fell on the bed and took off each others clothes and...

They woke up in the morning very happy and satisfied.

''God morning darling.''Magnus greeted just woken Alec.

''Hello.''Alec sighed.

''Time to wake up. We have to feed your hungry siblings and Clarissa and Sam.''Magnus winked and they got up and went to living room where they were watching Magnus's spell book and smelling his potions.

''That's poison Goldilocks.''Magnus said to Jace who was sniffing some potion, but he put that down that instant. Magnus snapped his fingers (again) and there was a eggs, bacon, salad, fruits, juice and painkillers.

They went t eat and after that everyone had to go.

''I call you if we need you.''Jace said before he went out too.

''Not grill party for a while, promise?''Alec sighed and sat on the couch.

''Yes babe I promise.''Magnus laughed and pushed Alec on his back.''Ready for the second round babe?''

''Always.''Aec whispered and they started to kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews! **


End file.
